


A Typical Wednesday Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #561: Test.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #561: Test. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Typical Wednesday Night

~

Harry burst through the door. Chest heaving, he glared at Severus. “Must you change the wards _every night_?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “As Alastor always said, ‘constant vigilance’!” 

Leaning against the wall to catch his breath, Harry shook his head. “The war’s been over for ten years, Severus.” 

Severus smirked. “One never knows.” 

Walking over to a chair, Harry collapsed. “Why must everything be a test with you?” 

Severus sniffed. “Life is a test, Harry. The sooner you accept that, the better it will be.” 

“Life with you certainly is,” muttered Harry.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” Harry said brightly. 

Severus hummed. 

~

Later, as they prepared for bed, Severus emerged from the bathroom.

Harry, already in bed, was sitting up, book in hand. 

Walking over to the bed, Severus ran into an invisible shield. “What—”

Harry, clearly unconcerned, turned a page. 

“Is this supposed to be revenge?” Severus asked, eyebrow raised. 

Harry raised an eyebrow in return. “For?”

“For my test earlier?” 

Harry hummed. “What else did you say earlier? Oh yes, life is a test.” 

Severus drew his wand. “So I’m to find a way through your shields?” 

“If you want to get into bed with me.” 

Severus smirked. “Challenge accepted.” 

~

Coruscating lights blasted against Harry’s shields to no effect. Harry smiled. “Pretty. Reminds me of George’s Whizz-bangs.” 

Glaring, Severus executed a slicing motion with his wand. The shield wobbled precariously, but stayed in place. He growled.

Harry’s smile widened. “Am I going to have to provide you with more motivation?” 

Severus huffed. “You think I’m not already motivated? I’d like to sleep comfortably in my own bed tonight.” 

“Sleep?” With a smirk, Harry wriggled out of his sleep pants and, grasping his cock, began to slowly stroke. “What sleep?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Now you’re _really_ testing my patience, Harry.” 

“Good.” 

~

It took several tries, but when Harry increased the stakes by rolling onto his stomach, spreading his legs, and fingering himself, Severus collapsed the shield in under a minute. 

“Finally,” Harry teased over his shoulder.

Growling, Severus pressed him into the mattress, devouring his mouth. Then, after briefly testing Harry’s slick hole, he lined himself up, pushing deep. 

They didn’t last long. Severus fucked Harry roughly, Harry arching to meet every thrust. 

All finesse gone, Severus’ rhythm soon went ragged. Moments later he was pouring himself into Harry, with Harry coming right after. 

“Happy now?” Severus groused. 

Harry laughed. “Ecstatic.” 

~


End file.
